Cold Blooded - Chapter 8 - The Truth You Couldn't Tell Viticm Eight
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband, and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. Cold Blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…..

 **Hey Everyone! Once again thanks for coming back to check out the next chapter of cold blooded! I hope the reason Kurt went on killing in last weeks chapter is ok and makes sense for everybody that read it – and once again thank you to everybody for your kind words and support! Also after this there will be 2 chapters, taking it up to ten to end this story and after I might move on to another story so any suggestions for another story is welcome as at the moment I have no idea were to go with another story after lol** **That being said here is chapter 8 of cold blooded and I hope you like it – if you do then please review – and as always – Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23 xxx**

Cold Blooded – Chapter 8 – The Truth That You Couldn't Tell / Vitim Eight

(Monday 2nd July 2018 – 10:00am – In Kurt and Blaine's flat – Outside the door)

Kurt and Blaine where up a bit later then usel this morning as last night they where up most of the night watching Disney movies together and celebrating the fact that they where both finally rid off Blaine's parents going on at them. And of course Kurt was having his own little party in his head of how he got rid of them personally.

But as much as they wanted to continue the celebrating – they know they couldn't they had to go and see Kurt's dad and family today as Finn texted Kurt yestday that he needed to speak to him.

"Is the car packed ready?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, who looked ill.

"Yeah all good to go" he said blowing his nose.

"Babe are you ok? You don't look that good" Kurt said conceded

"Yeah I'm fine it just a bit of flu" Blaine said blowing his nose yet again.

"Your not fine babe, I think you should stay here with me" Kurt suggested hugging his husband from behind him.

"No!" Blaine protested "You go! I be fine I stay here and rest in bed, and if I need you for any reason I call" Blaine said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worried. "You know I fell bad when I leave you!" Kurt said in an upset face.

"Yes I'm sure, you have not seen your family in a long time, and like I said I will be fine it is just a cold, really go" Blaine said.

"Ok" Kurt said "But at least let me put a film on for you in the room"

To which Blaine agreed. And with that Kurt put a film on for Blaine in the bedroom and made sure he had everything he needed before kissing him goodbye, and finally made his way to his dad's house.

Ten minutes of driving later – and still felling guilty about leaving his sick husband, Kurt was at his dad's house.

Nothing had changed since Kurt moved out, he thought to himself. The front garden was still half dead and the place still had not been painted like his dad said he was going to do. But Kurt was happy with the way it was – because even thought he moved out; his dad's place was always going to be home.

Then suddenly out of no where Kurt was picked up of the floor and spin around in the air by this old looking man, then he realised – it was just his dad.

"Kurt son!" his dad shouted in his right ear "good to see you again! How have you been? How's Blaine?" he asked happy to see his son again.

"Burt!" Carol shouted for inside the house "At least let the poor boy get in the house first!" she giggled.

"Yeah dad!" Kurt giggled "Do as you're told!" he said laughing

And with that Burt knocked his son to the side playfully, and the two entered the house together. When walking in and sitting down at the kitchen table, Kurt notices that the inside of the house was still the same as well and he liked it.

"Still not got around to decocting I see?" Kurt smirked at his dad. This made Carol laugh.

To which his dad give him a death look back. Before asking "Where's Blaine?"

"He's not very well" Kurt explained sadly "He's come down with a bit of the flu"

"Aww bless him" Carol said "Give him my love Lovely" she said smiling

"Will do Carol thank you. Where's Finn?" he asked

"He's upstairs in your old room" Carol said "He's really upset, apparently Rachel left him a letter a couple of days ago , saying she left him for another man" She explained.

"That's horrible!" Kurt said pretending to be shocked at the news, when really he knew the truth "I go up and talk to him" he said.

And with that being said, Kurt ran upstairs to go and see Finn. However when he got to his old room Finn was worst then he thought. He was sitting there looking at old pictures of him and Rachel together and had been crying at lot judging from the tissues in Kurt's old bid.

"Finn are you ok?" he asked feeling at bit guilty about what he did to Rachel.

Finn looked up at him with puffy red eyes and walked over to him hugging him. "I will be" he said softly "It's good to see you bro" he said hugging Kurt more.

As even thought Burt and Carol where not married, to Kurt Carol was like a step mum, and Finn was like his older brother he never had. To him, they where his family, and Finn was very important to him, even if he didn't always say it.

After some more catching up talk, and them playing monopoly they where called down for dinner. And as Kurt sat at the dinner table next to Finn, he reamed how nice this was to have family around and sit around the dinner table for a change.

After all, sitting at the table for dinner with Blaine was always amazing, but nothing could beat a family dinner together, even if Blaine was an amazing cook.

After dinner, the four of them spent some family time together, playing just dance on the Wii and playing old board game like twister the whole family was having such fun.

After what must have been the fourth game of twister, Burt went out to go and check in on Blaine for Kurt, leaving Kurt, Carol and Finn alone for a while.

Whiled Kurt went to set up the next game of twister; he couldn't help but over hear Finn talking on the phone to someone outside, and went to get a closer look as Finn sounded anger.

"Yeah we got family nice again" Finn said to the person on the phone (Puck).

"Does that mean you're stuck with Gay boy again?" Puck asked

"Yeah, God man he so gay , when he's not hear and it's just me and Burt it great" he explained "we can watch the game together without Kurt going on about a fashion product all the time! And have some father son bonding time! Without gayzilla getting in the way!" he shouted

"Yeah man I know how you fell, Poor Blaine – what did he let himself in for" he laughed

And after five minutes of them going on about how bad and gay Kurt was the phone conversation ended leaving Kurt in floods of tears.

Is that really what Finn thought of him all this time that he was just always in the way? The no good gay boy? While Kurt could not stand for his Oh no , it was time to let Finn now he knew the truth and he was not happy , once and for all.

So as Finn was walking upstairs, Kurt followed him and closed the door as Finn entered the room.

"Have fun did we?" Kurt asked anger

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked

"Oh don't play dum Finn! I know all about your phone call with Puck, I listened to it all every word!" he yelled

"Yeah alright you caught me!" Finn yelled "But so what! Everything I said was true! Me and Burt where getting along better when your not around and then when you come back it's all about you!" he yelled with a red face

"That's because I'm his son!" Kurt yelled

"The son I bet he wishes was stight!" Finn yelled in Kurt's face.

And with that the anger inside Kurt grow and he dug inside one of his old boxes to look for something he budget when he was 21 , just in case things got to much for him.

"What are you looking for Gayzilla!" Finn yelled

"This!" Kurt yelled back holding a gun up to Finn's face.

And then the fear hit Finn like a ton of bricks "Why…why have you got a gun?" he asked now scared.

"Oh not so tuff now are we?" Kurt smirked "Anyway it no of your business!" he yelled.

Finn reminded silent and scared out of his mind – Was Kurt really going to kill him?. Before finally Kurt spoke again.

"Oh and it was me who give you that note from Rachel" he smirked "Because the truth is I killed her" he said "In fact she buried in your back garden" he laughed.

"What! How could you!" he shouted "You're a monster! And I'm going stight to the police!" He said running for the door

But before he could Kurt blocked the way, by standing against it "Oh no your not!" he laughed before pulling Finn closer by his shirt collar "See this is the truth you couldn't tell, at least not from your death bed" and with that he shot Finn in the head, and his dead body fall to the floor with a pool of blood.

And before he could clean it up – Carol came in a screamed, naturally Kurt could not have that – and shot her in the head to.

With them now both dead, he out party all the time – by Eddie Murphy on and cleaned up the place. Again he buried the bodies in the garden and would just make out to his dad that Carol and Finn had to go home early.

And that being said, his father was back home.

"Hey Kido, where is Carol and Finn?" he asked.

"Oh, they had to go home, family emergences or something like that" he smiled lying.

"Oh that a shame" Burt said "We where susspot to have date night tonight" he said disappointed.

"Oh" Kurt said "Well why don't you stay at mine's the night, I could do with the extra help looking after Blaine, and I like spending time with you" he said smiling.

"I don't know" Burt said unsure "I don't want to be in the way"

"Not at all" Kurt said "I will not take no for an answer"

With that Burt agreed, and the two drove back to Kurt's flat.

When there, Burt made a cup of tea for himself and Kurt, whiled Kurt checked on Blaine who was fast asleep. And after Kurt had come down, father and son drank there tea together and watched night time TV on the sofa, both happy and hoping to put the day behind them and just start again. Although part of Kurt could not help but buzz over the murder….even if it was like family.

 **Hey Guys! Thank for reading Chapter 8 if you like please do review – only two chapters left! With Killer Kurt get caught! Find out in the next chapters of cold blooded!** **And thanks for reading** **Ohmygleeme23 xx**


End file.
